


A Very Good Halloween

by AngelofNewYears



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Reincarnation, all characters be so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofNewYears/pseuds/AngelofNewYears
Summary: In a nutshell, Antonio regrets letting Wolfgang pick costumes, but it turns out okay in the end.





	A Very Good Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my one and only contribution to the MOR fandom but ehh who cares; originally posted on Tumblr but now on AO3 too uwu

“Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart,” one Antonio Salieri said slowly as he turned to face his grinning boyfriend, “What is this?” It was less of a question and more of a statement along the lines of  _What the fuck, Wolfgang_ when he held up the ludicrous outfit Wolfgang bought for him just a week before Halloween.

“Your costume!” Wolfgang beamed. “Do you like it?”

Antonio attempted to mask the distaste that must certainly be showing on his face by now. “It’s…very green,” he allowed. Fifty-fifty chance Wolfgang would pick up on his lack of enthusiasm.

“Mm, but I think you’d be able to pull it off really well,” Wolfgang replied cheerily, rocking back and forth on his heels. Okay, so subtext was not the composer’s forte right now—not that it was either in their previous life.

Closing his eyes, Antonio tried again, “Wolfgang, I don’t know that—”

“Please?”

“It’s a  _Tinkerbell_ costume,” Antonio finally hissed, flinging the hideous excuse of a Halloween costume onto the couch of their small apartment. “Negative ten degrees Celsius, and you expect me to wear something that won’t even cover—”

“Oh,” Wolfgang breathed, and the way the smile spread across his face suddenly made Antonio look away with a different kind of heat in his cheeks. The blonde crossed the distance between them and clasped Antonio’s hands in his, gazing at him so tenderly even with the knowledge of all of his lover’s sins. “I never said we were going to wear these out in public.”

“Oh,” Antonio repeated in something like a squeak, breathless as Wolfgang cradled his cheeks and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Wait, ‘we’?”

“Yep!”

“Are you also wearing a  _Tinkerbell_ costume?” Antonio raised a brow.

Wolfgang snorted. “Nope, not at all,” he replied easily, obliviously crushing the small, naïve part of Antonio that hoped his boyfriend would also suffer with him.

“Then what?”

In response, Wolfgang merely shot him a smirk and rummaged around his bookbag before pulling out a wrinkled, black-and-white mass of clothing in a dramatic flourish. “Tada,” he proclaimed loudly.

“All I see is a wad. I’m sure it’s a very pretty wad, but it still looks like a wad,” Antonio pointed out, and Wolfgang had to blink and reevaluate the mess clenched in his right hand.

“Ah,” he said tactfully, staring at it a bit longer before bolting into the bathroom. “Wait right there,” Wolfgang shouted over his shoulder before the door slammed shut.

Antonio snorted and sat back down on the couch, idly listening to the sound of his boyfriend fumbling around. He sorely hoped that the costume Wolfgang was putting on would be as equally ridiculous, but that would probably only remain a wish.

There was a small  _ping_ that sounded from his phone. Oh, just Instagram. But it was Wolfgang’s sister that made a post. Antonio debated opening the app and finally decided,  _oh what the hell_ , and tapped the notification. Nannerl and Constanze had gotten engaged, and while Antonio did feel happy for them, his mind couldn’t help but wander to how he would eventually propose to Wolfgang—or vice versa. But…would Wolfgang even want that? Dating was one thing, but marriage was something completely different.

Past lives complicated matters enormously, Antonio couldn’t help but think tiredly, and in his woeful state, the older composer missed Wolfgang bursting out of the bathroom in his new change of clothes.

“Antonio! What do you think?”

The older composer startled at the unexpected noise and made the mistake of looking up. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Was scantily clad. In a dress. It was black and frilly, with a white apron attached to the front. There was a headband atop his blonde hair—oh God, it was a  _maid’s outfit_.

Too late his mind began whirling with fictional scenarios: Wolfgang shoving him onto the bed with bright, gleaming eyes; Wolfgang presenting handmade pastries for him only to demand that he bend over against the kitchen table; Wolfgang purring in his ear and murmuring, “Oh, Maestro Salieri, I’ll take  _such_ good care of you—”

“Antonio?”

The dark-haired composer blinked again and met Wolfgang’s concerned gaze. “I-uh…” He clasped a hand over his mouth, perhaps to stop himself from saying something he would regret later. He swallowed, and when he withdrew his hand, he noticed a smear of crimson between his thumb and finger.

“Is… Is my costume not good?” Oh no. Disappointed Wolfgang was not good, not good at all.  _Think, Salieri_ , Antonio’s brain screamed at him,  _don’t be an idiot; say something_!

But he should probably stop the nosebleed first.

“No, no! It’s very good. I just, uh, um. Excuse me,” he finally stammered out, and ran straight for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Wolfgang stared down in the direction of said bathroom and tilted his head. “Maybe it wasn’t sexy enough,” he mused to himself, and ten minutes later, Antonio stumbled back out again to reassure his boyfriend that it was definitely,  _definitely_ , sexy enough.

And that Halloween turned out to be a very good Halloween indeed.


End file.
